


Hellhound's bitch

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bestiality, Body Modification, Bottom Dean, Breeding, Dubious Consent, Mpreg, Other, non-graphic birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 20:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8071609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Written for this prompt:AU where Hell Hounds sometimes work with hunters and drastically improve the survival rate of the hunters involved. With John gone and Sam with him again Dean's desperate to get an edge in the field, and the best way he knows is to attract a Hell Hound to join their hunt.There's only one way to do that, though. Hell Hounds are all male, and usually are pair up in their litters and go out in search of a human bitch to breed their pups with their brother(s). So, after agonizing over it, Dean decides to lube his ass up with magical lube and go out into a graveyard and tempt hell hounds. He shortly has three or four brother hell hounds mounting and breeding him. He hates it, but reminds himself its for Sam and as his body changes, growing two lines of tits down his front and his dick and balls remain functional, but shrink, and he grows a cunt he reminds himself its all for Sammy.Sam accepts it as just his brother's love of hunting, not thinking deeply on it and dealing with it casually since many hunters to do it. So after the hounds come with them he drives along in their new van, reminding Dean to let the hounds mount him frequently and helps Dean deliver his first litter of pups.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Also on the spn kink meme  
> http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/103069.html?thread=39297181#t39297181

Dean looked at the magical lube in his hands. Was he really ready to drop on all fours and shake his ass for some demon dogs? A small wind blew through the graveyard, ruffling his soft brown hair, making him shivers at the chill. A scurrying noise made him raise his head. Dean peered through the night, trying to make out silhouettes in the dark. It was eerily silent. There was no one else, it was only him, alone with his thoughts. It was not too late to back out. He could leave the cemetery, throw the lube away and pretend nothing happened. But could he afford to?

That last hunt had been a total disaster, they barely succeeded in killing that pack of ghouls, he had to save Sammy at least three times and he nearly got his head ripped off when he looked back to see how Sammy was doing. It couldn't go on like that. With Dad gone and Sammy so out of shape, he desperately needed the extra help. He went through all his options, and this was the best way to improve their survival rate. Besides, every hardcore hunters did it.

Working with hellhounds was the greatest asset a hunter could have. They were ruthless killing machines, loyal to the bones. But, it required a lot of commitments.The only way to get hellhounds to join in was to serve as their human bitch. Hellhounds were all males, so they needed strong humans to breed their pups with, usually littermates teamed up in group of three or four in search of a suitable candidate, which make a great hunting party, so it was a win-win scenario. Well, except the part where you had to carry their litters. Nine weeks of bearing the pups followed by seven weeks of nursing, only to give birth again several weeks later and repeating this over and over again. He had once met a hunter who had been twenty years with his hellhounds and who had whelped over forty litters. It was quite daunting. Being a breeder was never something Dean had planed on doing, but he had no other choice. At this rhythm, his little brother and him were going to get kill before the end of the month.

Taking a deep breath, Dean took off his belt and pushed down his pants and briefs. He lifted his legs out of his clothes, grimacing in discomfort as the plug shifted inside him, his anal muscles were not used to have something that big and unyielding. He had prepared himself beforehand, the last thing he wanted was to get caught fingering himself, surrounded by tombstones. And from what he had gathered from other human bitches, a couple of fingers was most definitively not enough. He gingerly kneel down on the cold ground. Spreading his legs, he reached behind him and took out the plug. It felt strange after being so open. Dean took the cap off the bottle of lube and put the tip against his hole. If there was something he learned from late night movies, it was that there was no such thing as too much lube. Squeezing the entire tube up his ass, Dean gasped at the cold liquid filling him up. Discarding the empty bottle, Dean leaned on his elbows and settled for the wait.

He didn't have to wait long. A gust of wind tore through the cemetery, small debris flying everywhere, as snarling and growling sounds resonated across the open space. In no time, Dean felt a cold dry nose nudged around his opening. Sweating profusely, Dean tried to stay still as warm breath tickled over his private, the beast sniffing him intently. After what seemed an eternity, the hellhound relented with a bloodcurdling howl. It took Dean all his willpower to not recoil in fear, goosebumps running up his skin. Two more howls answered not far away. Dean heard scuffling noises before a harsh bark put a stop to it. Looking around, Dean tried in vain to have a glimpse of the invisible dogs, he dearly wished he had thought of bringing glasses scorched by holy fire.

Dean cried out, startled, as the beast behind him licked between his ass cheeks. After a few minutes, he was drenched is saliva. He grimaced at the wet and clammy feeling. Soft fur glide against his lower body as the hellhound settled on top of him. Dean could feel the huge dick nestled between his buttocks. Nervous, he spread his thighs further, praying it wouldn't hurt too much.

  
Nothing could have prepare Dean for the unbearable burn as the thick member lodged his way inside him. Gritting his teeth, he tried not to tense too much. Relaxing was an impossible task. The sheer girth was at least twice the size of his plug! He felt so stretched. Dean hung his head down, bracing himself, as the beast reared back and shoved inside again. Dean struggled to stay on all fours, each powerful thrust knocking the breath out of him and threatening to make his arms buckle under the strain. As Dean was fucked within an inch of in life, claws scratching his sides and saliva dripping onto his neck, the only thing that kept him going was the thought of Sam's safety.

Dean screamed out as the hellhound sharp teeth dug into his shoulder. Tears of pain dripped from Dean's eyes, blurring his vision. Semen filled him soon after. It was a shock to feel the warm liquid pouring in his ass, it felt odd, uncomfortably full. Not to mention the throbbing pain irradiating from his shoulder. The beast licked the wound a couple of time, before disengaging with a satisfied bark, not letting the knot tied them together. Dean whimpered as the dick got tugged out roughly.

The second hellhound was immediately on him, dick sliding easily. His fur was prickly, rubbing harshly along Dean's back. Over the growling and panting, all that could be heard was the squelching sound of each thrust and the slapping sound of balls hitting flesh. Dean felt the beast tense above him with a roar. As he was being filled again, Dean felt prickle of pains running across his chest. It was itching like crazy and his shirt felt suddenly like sand paper. He struggled to get it off, but it wasn't easy with one arm holding the weight on his back. Dean saw a shimmering figure in the air coming toward him with a faint growl and then, something was tugging and ripping his clothes apart. Squinting his eyes, Dean could barely discern a shape on top of him and one at his left. Dean sighed a little in relief, the changes have already began.

By the time the third hellhound was mounting Dean, his shirt was in tattered rags. Looking at his chest, he saw four new red dots down his front. Dean swallowed with difficulty, oh god, it was his teats forming. An image of him laying on his side, his six tits swollen with milk, a pup sucking greedily at each one came to Dean's mind. He shuddered in unease. One thing at a time, Dean reminded himself. I've got to pull through the night first.

The next following hours, the three siblings took turn fucking him until his hole was fucked raw, semen leaking all over his tight. Utterly drained, Dean collapsed on the ground. He felt bloated beyond what was possible. His knees and elbows were bleeding from all the shafting. He had felt his internal organs reorganized itself as new things grew inside his abdomen. He even saw with horror his dick and ball shrinking. By now, he could clearly see the hellhounds. They were big, as tall as a mastiff. Their body was sleek, but it was pure muscles. Their fur were a deep black shade with the tips ending in wisps of smoke. With their red eyes and their razor-edged teeth, they truly looked demonic.

  
The biggest hellhound nudged Dean's side until he was on his back and nosed around Dean's groin. He lifted his head with a discontent noise, pawing the ground in impatience.Then he tried to make Dean assume back the mounting position, but Dean was too boneless to hold his weight. He was so tired, he wasn't even alarmed when teeth closed around his nape. The beast picked him up and laid Dean across the nearest tombstone, Dean gasped at the cold stone, and shoved his head between Dean's legs to lick at a sensitive area. Dean bit his forearm, stifling his yell, as a new kind of pain tore through him. What was that? Cold shivers ran through his spine. God no, it must be his cunt opening below his balls. There were rumors that growing a vagina was part of the changes, but no hunter had outright admitted it. With all the assfucking going on, Dean had sincerely hoped that it wasn't true. Dean panted harshly, his hands clenching tightly at the insistent licks. He wailed as a tongue thrust inside, his whole body tensing. It was only the tip, but it was already too much. Dean sob, he knew the real breeding will began soon. The only thing he could do was repeated in his mind over and over again that it was all for Sammy.

\---

Sam wasn't really surprised when Dean came back early in the morning, limping badly, covered in scratches, clothes in tatters, leaning heavily against invisible forces that could only be hellhounds. Sure, Sam was shocked at his appearance, but that Dean became a human bitch? Not so much. His brother had always been into hunting, much more than Dad. Joining with hellhounds was only the next logical step. To be honest, back at Stanford, Sam had been astounded to learn that Dean hadn't had already a pack of hellhounds, but Sam guessed that Dad's presence must had been holding his brother back. He was relieved that Dean could finally get what he wanted.

\---

Dean had named the biggest hellhound Alpha, the smallest Dash and the other Scruffy. Alpha was the leader, he was the one making decision and disciplining his brothers. Alpha always fucked Dean first or no one did. Dash was the fastest one, but the most mischievous. Always stealing something or nipping his brothers's back before running away, making them chase him. Scruffy was the lazy one, he loved laying on Dean, constantly asking to be petted.

Sam seemed to have taking things in stride. That first morning, Sam only took one look at him before heaving Dean in the shower, giving painkillers and tucking his big brother in bed. Then Sam booked himself another room. The next day, his little brother acted as if the hellhounds have always been there with them. In no time, Sam had become an expert at communicating with the hellhounds, they flawlessly executed complicated manoeuvers together. Their success rate shot through the roof. Sam didn't even need to use the special glasses anymore ( Dean suspected it was due to an attractive woman saying offhand that it was pretty gaudy). As for Dean, the most injuries he got now were a few small cuts. He still gets to fight, but now no creature could lay a claw on him. There were always a hellhound shielding him, tearing apart any threats.

  
Dean got used to being mounted by his beasts. Sometime, it was even pleasurable. But, most time than not, he was happy to just lay there as they rutted inside. Afterward, they never failed to lick his small cock and balls until he came. Thanks god, he could still cum. Dean didn't know what he would have done if that part of his masculinity had been taken away too. Dean had become quite vocal too, so much that once, he hold off sex for a while when he had to bunked with Sam at a small house where the walls were paper-thin. After a week, Sam casually told him over breakfast at a diner that the hellhounds needed to fuck Dean soon and not to mind Sam, because he had already heard all his moaning and shouting before. Dean nearly sprayed his coffee all over the table. After such an interesting reaction, Sam never missed an occasion to remind his big brother in a public setting to let the beasts mount Dean. But Dean had plenty of tricks up his sleeves to get even.

Dean had to admit that at first, he had been a little worried about the hellhounds's reaction to Sam. Most hunters worked alone after all. He was relieved when they treated Sam like another brother. The only thing Dean was less thrilled about was when they ganged up on him. Now, in addition of Sammy hounding him about what he ate, there was three pushy demon dogs steering him away from anything remotely resembling fast food. Or when they insisted that he rested when he was clearly not tired. Life was good but still, Dean felt like something was missing.

\---

Dean woke up with kinks in his back, he pushed off Scruffy off his chest, his teats puffy and red from rubbing against the rough coat. Dash yipped as he was unceremoniously dumped on his back as Dean stretched his legs. Behind Dean, he could hear Alpha growled unhappily at being woken up. Dean patted Alpha's side, hoping he would be in a better mood today. Yesterday, Alpha had been particularly possessive, circling around Dean, snapping aggressively at his brothers each time they tried to mount Dean. For which Dean was thankful, his cunt had been swollen and sore lately. It was only when Dean settled to sleep, Alpha curled protectively against his back, that Alpha allowed Scruffy and Dash to come near.

Standing up, Dean wobbled to the bathroom, getting ready to head out. Today was the last hunt before he had to hold up at a safehouse until he gave birth. He would never admit it out loud, but he was looking forward to it. This pregnancy was taking a toll on him. These last few hunts, all he did was reading a few lines, protected in the sidelines, while Sammy and the beasts were fighting.

A couple hours later, Sam parked his van next to him at the edge of the forest. His little brother claimed it was a legitimated buy for their growing pack. Dean had driven the Impala - he'll only set foot in this monstrosity Sam called a car when he'll have no other choice - with Alpha at his side. Usually, Alpha loved riding shotgun, but today Dean could feel Alpha's eyes digging a hole through his back during the entire ride. This morning, the hellhounds refused to leave the motel, growling and barking every time Dean or Sam tried to dragged them away. Dean had to threaten to leave without them - they could always track him later by his scent -to get them moving. Scruffy and Dash were whining all the way to Sam's van while Alpha followed Dean sullenly.

Sam and Dean had parted way to search the pack of were-rabbits. Scruffy went with Sammy while the other two stayed with Dean. They had been walking for a while, but still no sign of the monsters. It didn't help that they were progressing really slowly. The hellhounds were really jumpy today. Every little sounds made their ears perked up. Lips pulled back, they snarled at every moving leaf, only investigating one at a time.

They were walking along a small stream of water. Those were-rabbits needed a source of water, sooner or later they will come across paw prints. Suddenly, Dean keeled over as a sharp pain tugged at his abdomen. Alpha came immediately at his side, head gently nudging Dean in concern. Dean hugged the beast, catching his breath, when he felt a weird sensation between his legs. Looking down, Dean saw in horror that his pants were wet. Oh god, not now. He was going into labour. He was not ready yet.

"Sam. Sam. SAMMY!" yelled Dean, as panic mounted inside him. It was too soon. He was not prepared for it. His nest was in the van, so far away. There was no way he could walk up there. He groaned in pain as another contraction hit him.

Turning to the smallest hellhound, Dean rasped "Go find Sammy, fast!". Gripping Alpha's fur, Dean hide his face against his side, trying to take deep slow breath.

\---

Sam rushed back to find his brother on his side, curled in pain. This was far from the sterile environment he was planning on doing this. Fortunately, he had the good idea to bring some supplies with him. Dean sat up and gently pushed at Alpha's side. They still had to deal with the creatures after all.

"Go," gasped Dean. "I'm in good hands with Sammy. Go get those monsters." With a last lick to his cheek, Alpha stood up, barked at his brothers, and lead the hunt. Sam dropped on his knees beside his brother, laying him back down an checking the progress.

"God Dean, only you," mumbled Sam." Only you would be going in labour in the middle of a hunt, in a forest hours away from civilization." This was going to be difficult.

For the next few hours, moans and yells could be heard between litany of curses.

"Argh! Watch your hand, Sasquacht!"

"Invisible babies, Dean. Invisible!"

"I'm never letting...gah...a dick near me ever again!"

"You are doing good Dean, continue to push."

"Just kill me, Sam. End my misery!"

An eternity later, Dean finally slumped back in exhaustion, five healthy pups nestled against his chest. A warm feeling began to stir within Dean as he watched his offsprings. There were so small and fragile that he couldn't help the surge of protectiveness washing over him. The hollow feeling of something missing was finally gone. He felt complete.

 


End file.
